I love you Kyoya Senpai
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Haruhi is home really sick so Kyoya and Tamaki go to visit her but she tells Kyoya she loves him could it be the fever talking? I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


The Host club is very worried their Haruhi hasn't been coming to school its been a week and still no Haruhi so naturally Tamaki is making a big deal out of the situation.

"Where is my little Haruhi? Kyoya call the police file a missing persons report!" Tamaki shouted.

"Relax, she's fine" Kyoya sighed.

"How do you know?" Tamaki shouted "For all we know Haruhi could have been kidnapped! Or worse she could have been raped then kidnapped!" Tamaki yelled.

"I talked to her father, Haruhi is home sick" Kyoya sighed.

Then Tamaki froze and stared at the tall black haired boy.

"H-home….sick?" Tamaki sniffed. "AND YOU WAITED TILL NOW TO TELL ME?" he shouted as he grabbed Kyoya by the shirt.

"I told you on Monday" Kyoya sighed.

"No you didn't!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yes I did, you were too absorbed with yourself to listen"

Tamaki let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori.

"Did you know Haruhi was home sick?" he yelled.

"Yea Kyoya told us Monday" Hikaru said over his shoulder.

"Yea Tama-chan weren't you listening?" Honey asked as he stuffed more cake into his mouth.

"Oh….." he muttered then he turned to Kyoya and muttered a quite apologies.

"I'm such a bad father! I didn't know my little girl was sick!" Tamaki frowned. Then he turned to Kyoya and grabbed him by the shirt again.

"After school we are going to visit her and wait on her hand and foot!" Tamaki shouted in his face.

"Why don't you go? Why bring me along?" Kyoya asked.

"Your so curl mother! You wont even visit your own daughter! Well when I go see Haruhi I will just tell her mommy was too selfish to come visit her" Tamaki went on.

"Fine I'll go with you" Kyoya sighed.

Meanwhile at the Fujioka home Haruhi's father stayed home to take care of her which Haruhi didn't like very much because he was worrying to much.

_I hate staying in bed like this…..I feel so useless…._Haruhi thought as she sat up in bed. _I feel a bit better….I guess I can go to school…._Haruhi thought as she got dressed headed quietly to her front door.

"Haruhi….where are you going?" said an angrily voice.

"Uh…oh um hi dad….I was just going to school ….I um feel one hundred percent better" Haruhi lied.

"Haruhi" he growled as he put his hand to her forehead. "Your burning up!"

"Dad I'm fine! I p-promise" she stuttered as she fell to her knees.

"Haruhi!" he yelled as he ran toward her.

"I'm….f-fine…..once I g-get to school I-I'll be b-better" she stuttered as he body started to tremble.

"Haruhi…..you so stubborn" he sighed as he picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

"Haruhi….what makes you think you can go to school in this condition?" he frowned as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I….I don't want to m-make your worry d-dad" she smiled weakly.

"Haruhi…..that's what I'm here for….is to worry about you….now you get some rest" he sighed as he kissed her on the forehead.

"T-thanks dad" she whispered as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Ouran Academy Tamaki was pacing back and forth in front of the music room until Kyoya finally showed up.

"What took you so long!" Tamaki yelled.

"Relax….I'm here lets go" Kyoya sighed as they walked out of the school and to one of the Ootori's private cars that came to pick them up. Once they got to Haruhi's apartment they knocked on the door and waited patiently. Until Haruhi's father opened the door.

"Oh Kyoya! It's nice to see you!" he grinned.

"Hello Ranka it's nice to see you as well" Kyoya smiled.

"Uh what about me?" Tamaki muttered.

"Oh Kyoya what brings a handsome boy like you here" Ranka giggled.

"We came to visit Haruhi if that's ok" Kyoya smiled.

"Yes, please come in she will be happy to see you!" he grinned.

"Thank you" Kyoya smiled as he walked in.

Then Ranka was about to shut the door until Tamaki stopped it with his foot.

"Hey! You know I'm here too right?" he yelled.

"Oh right….hi Tamaki…." Ranka sighed as Tamaki came in.

"So where is Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"She's asleep in her room you may go see her if you want" Ranka smiled as he sat at the table.

Kyoya nodded and walked toward Haruhi's room and Tamaki followed until he was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ranka growled.

"T-to see Haruhi sir….madam?….um sir" Tamaki said nervously.

"What makes you think I'd let a moron like you go see my Haruhi?" Ranka growled.

"I…um…I…" Tamaki mutter nervously.

"DON'T STUTTER IDIOT! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!" Ranka yelled.

"Please! I'm sorry your trannyness don't hurt me!" Tamaki begged.

"Will you two be quite" Kyoya sighed as he opened Haruhi's bedroom door to find her sleeping. When Kyoya saw her he felt a small pain in his heart she looked so fragile and weak.

"Haruhi….she's so pale" Tamaki whispered.

"Will she be ok?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes the doctor said it's the flu" Ranka muttered from the living room.

Then Kyoya and Tamaki sat by her side and looked at her sick pale face.

"Haruhi….daddy will make it go away I promise" Tamaki muttered as he grabbed her hand.

Kyoya couldn't bring himself to say anything all he could do stare sadly at her small sweat drenched face. _Poor Haruhi….._he thought. Then with in a few hours Haruhi woke up again with a really high fever.

"Haruhi! Your burning up!" Tamaki yelled as he felt her forehead.

"T-Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi muttered.

"Yes it's me! I'll make you better I promise" Tamaki said.

"Idiot…go get a wet cloth for her head….it will make fever go down" Kyoya said then Haruhi turned her head toward him and a weak smile speared across her face.

"K-Kyoya- Senpai?" Haruhi muttered.

"Hello Haruhi" Kyoya smiled as Tamaki ran out of the room to get a wet cloth.

"K-Kyoya-Senpai" Haruhi muttered again.

"It's ok Haruhi…" Kyoya muttered as he helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water.

"W-why….are you h-here?" she asked weakly as she sat down the water.

"To see you of course" he chuckled.

"I…I'm sorry….y-you didn't ….h-have to go out o-of you way" she muttered.

"I didn't….don't worry" Kyoya whispered.

Then Tamaki burst threw the door with a wet cloth.

"I HAVE THE CLOTH KYOYA!" he yelled.

"Don't be so loud idiot" Kyoya sighed.

"R-right sorry" Tamaki muttered as he knelt by Haruhi.

"T-Tamaki- Senpai?" she whispered.

"Daddy is here Haruhi" Tamaki smiled.

Then Haruhi started shaking again and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi slumped down into Kyoya's arms.

"HARUHI! KYOYA IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Tamaki yelled.

"She fainted" he muttered as he laid her down.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Tamaki….if I give you a task can you do it?" Kyoya asked as he placed the cloth on her head.

"W-what is it?" Tamaki asked.

"Got to the store get flu medicine…..that should help her" Kyoya said.

"R-right…." Tamaki nodded then he looked at Haruhi once more.

"Daddy will be right back" he whispered as he left the room.

As Tamaki was looking for medicine Kyoya sat next to her holding her cold hand in his. _Damn it what is taking that idiot so long…..how hard is it to find flu medicine? _he thought. Then an hour passed and Haruhi woke up again.

"K-Kyoya- Senpai…..y-your still here?" she muttered.

"Yes….I wont leave your side until your better" he smiled _What is this strange feeling I feel toward her?….Is it love?_ he thought as he looked into her big brown eyes.

"How do you feel? Any better?" he asked.

"A…b-bit" she whispered.

"Would you like to go sit outside? To get some fresh air?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi nodded and Kyoya helped her up and carried her bridal style out side. Once they got out of her house he set her down and let her lean up against the railing. Kyoya watched Haruhi for a moment as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze blow across her face causing her hair to blow in the wind. _I never realized how….beautiful she was…._Kyoya thought then he seen her started to fall but he ran behind her and she felt to his chest.

"Haruhi?"

"I'm sorry….I-I….felt a b-bit dizzy" she muttered.

"Are you ok now?" he asked as he put his hand around her waist to pull her up.

"Y-yes" she blushed.

"Lets get you inside" Kyoya whispered as he picked her up again and carried her to her room.

As he laid her down she muttered something he couldn't understand.

"What was that Haruhi?" he asked.

"I….I love y-you….Kyoya- Senpai" she whispered quietly.

Then Kyoya's eyes winded and he stared down at the small girl _did she just say she loved me?…No she must he delusional from the fever….._Kyoya thought.

"What?" he whispered.

"I-it doesn't matter I-f you heard it o-or not…..I-I just wanted to say it…." she whispered with a smile.

"I know what you said Haruhi….I think the fever is talking" Kyoya sighed.

"N-no…it's not the fever….I…. I know y-you don't feel…t-the same way t-though" she said with a small laugh as she fell asleep.

"That's an interesting notion Haruhi….." Kyoya muttered knowing she couldn't hear him.

Then a half hour passed and Haruhi woke up again but this time she was strong enough to sit up on her own.

"You alright Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Y-yes….where is Tamaki- Senpai?" she asked weakly.

"I sent that idiot to get flu medicine hours ago….." Kyoya sighed.

"He's in a 'commoners' super market what do you expect?" Haruhi said with a weak laugh.

"Hmm….I suppose your right…" Kyoya agreed trying not to meet her big brown eyes.

"Kyoya- Senpai…..I'm sorry…" Haruhi mumbled.

"For what?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"For making you worry"

"I wasn't in fact worried…..I knew you would be ok….you know I gave Tamaki my credit card for the medicine…" Kyoya sigh as he pushed up his glasses. "I'll be putting that on your debt so you know"

"Thanks Senpai…." Haruhi grumbled sarcastically.

"You know I was telling the truth don't you…." Haruhi whispered.

"Telling the truth about what?" Kyoya asked.

"My feelings…..I do love you….and always will even if you don't return my feelings" Haruhi blushed.

"I see…."

Then with out thinking Kyoya pressed his warm lips to her cold ones giving her a gentle kiss.

"I never said I didn't have feelings for you" Kyoya smiled as he touched his forehead to her slightly warm one.

"K-Kyoya…" she whispered.

"Hmm…your hot…" he sighed.

"What?…I um…t-thank you….y-your very h-handsome yourself" Haruhi blushed.

Then Kyoya let out a small chuckle that made Haruhi look at him strangely.

"No I mean your forehead it still hot…..but I do mean it the other way also" Kyoya smiled.

"Senpai….are you sure about this?….You know you won't get any merits from loving me" Haruhi muttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Haruhi" Kyoya chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kyoya didn't answer her the he pressed his lips to her's once more. Then they were soon interrupted by the door sliding open revealing Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"I got the medicine! Those commoners super markets are confusing" Tamaki frowned then his eyes widened when he saw Kyoya kissing Haruhi.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HARUHI!" he yelled as he dropped the bag.

"Are you taking advantage of her weakness? You a sick pervert Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya sighed then turned to Tamaki with one of his death glares.

"You should have knocked first…..this isn't your room after all" Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why where you kissing our Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said angrily.

"I HARDLY CALL THAT KISSING THEY WERE MAKING OUT!" Tamaki yelled.

"What? Since when is there a rule saying I can not kiss my girlfriend?" Kyoya sighed.

"GIRLFRIEND?" everyone gasped including Haruhi.

"Yes, I mean if you want to be my girlfriend Haruhi" Kyoya said making sure it was ok with Her.

"I….I would love to be your girlfriend Senpai" she blushed.

"There then its settled then" Kyoya smiled.

"What…I…..you…..she….um….." Tamaki muttered as he huddled into a dark corner of Haruhi's room and started to grow mushrooms.

"Senpai I told you to stop growing mushrooms in my house!" Haruhi scolded.

Then Kyoya picked up the medicine from off the floor and poured it into the cap.

"Take your medicine" he said as he handed it to her.

"I-it's ok…..I….I don't need it…." Haruhi smiled.

"Haruhi…..do as I say…." Kyoya said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine" Haruhi growled as she down the disgusting tasting medicine.

"Good girl" Kyoya said with a smirk as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Commoners medicine tastes disgusting" Kyoya said causing Haruhi to blush.

"So dose that mean that Kyo-chan likes Haru-chan?" Honey asked excitedly.

"Yes I do believe so" Kyoya nodded.

"Yaay this calls for cake!" Honey giggled.

Then Ranka came threw the doors looking angry.

"What's with all the noise? AND TAMAKI WHAT ARE YOU GROWING MUSHROOMS IN MY HOUSE?" he growled.

"Not to worry Ranka….he is just in denial" Kyoya smiled.

"Denial?….About what?"

"The fact that I'm dating your daughter"

"Y-your dating my cute little Haruhi?…..That's wonderful! Welcome to the family Kyoya!" Ranka squealed.

"Thank you sir" Kyoya smiled as he looked down at Haruhi.

Then another week passed and Haruhi was all recovered and returned to school. Sadly Haruhi and Kyoya's relationship had to be kept secret at school because of the fact she is posing as a boy, but outside of school they are with each other pretty much everyday. Tamaki also grown accustom to their relationship and now is lecturing Kyoya everyday about his to treat 'his daughter'. As for Haruhi she is extremely happy now that she is with the love of her life Kyoya Ootori….the Shadow King.


End file.
